


Sparks

by idc



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say your soulmate has the same power as you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

"Oh!" Li said as he watched the electricity sparked on the other man's hand, lighting a small bulb when he wished so.

"What is it?" Nick asked him. "I know this isn't the most common power to have but no need to look so shocked."

Li took the bulb and a second later sparks flew and the bulb light up. It was Nick's turn to gasp. But then he smiled and said, "Nice to found you, Li." The black haired man smiled back.


End file.
